


the lightest touch

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: Jim finds out something new about Spock.





	the lightest touch

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend ages (7 months) ago and it got lost on my Tumblr. Just found it.

Ever since they made the transition from friendship to relationship, Jim has had more freedom to touch Spock than ever. That's really saying something, because Spock almost never made a move to prevent him touching him _before_ they got together.

It's become something of an addiction. He's not ridiculous about it, he never fails to be professional and do his job when he's on duty, but when they're alone, he takes any opportunity he can get to put hands on his Vulcan.

Like now, when he has Spock sprawled out on top of him. He's slowly stroking every inch of him that he can reach. Spock's face is pressed into his neck, his whole body vibrating with what Jim calls a purr (but Spock refuses to even acknowledge.)

He touches Spock's long, bony back, pats his ass playfully, rubs the back of his neck, touches the spot where soft skin becomes soft hair. Trails his fingertips lightly around the side of Spock's neck, up towards his ears where he drags one over the curve behind his pointed ear.

In about two seconds Spock goes from a relaxed puddle of Vulcan to being as stiff as a plank of wood. Jim is startled at the sudden transformation from blissful to tense.

“Spock?”

“Refrain from touching me in this manner, Jim,” Spock says, in that tone of voice he got when his mother spoke to Jim over the vid comm and told him embarrassing stories from Spock's childhood. The tone he gets when he's desperately trying to retain his dignity.

Jim feels himself start to grin mischievously without even meaning to. “What do you mean? Like...this?” He touches Spock behind the ears again, and makes a delighted noise when Spock _wiggles._ “Spock! You never told me you were _ticklish._ ”

“I am not ticklish, Jim. As a Vulcan I have control over my body and its reactions to outside stimuli.”

Right. Of course he isn't ticklish. That's why when Jim tickles behind his left ear he twitches, and when he touches behind his right he...

“Oh my god! You squeak!”

“Jim!”

“I'm sorry, it's just so cute, oh my god.”

Spock looks distinctly pouty and Jim takes his hand away and stops teasing him, rubbing circles on his back instead and kissing his forehead, his heart bursting with how much he loves him, unable to believe how lucky he is.

Spock evidently forgives him because he tucks his face back into Jim’s neck and resumes purring.


End file.
